freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Texas system
The Texas system is, more or less, a prison system. It contains four planets, only one being inhabited, four bases and connections to four different systems. It is home to three major corporations and four criminal syndicates. All tradelanes are lined with weapons platforms, leaving Lane Hackers in the dust and making Texas System a very safe system. Planets Planet Houston Houston is an arid world whose population consists mostly of what Manhattanites would term the economically undesirable, many of whom are former inmates of the orbiting prison ships. The cheap labor force has attracted a number of industries, however, including a major Deep Space Engineering manufacturing plant and several factories specializing in Consumer Goods and Construction Machinery. The presence of phosphates in Houston's alkaline deserts has also produced a booming market in Fertilizers. But Houston's biggest industry is fueled by its substantial criminal problem, with both the Bounty Hunters Guild and Liberty Police, Inc. (LPI) maintaining their respective local headquarters on the planet. *OWNER: Liberty Police, Inc. *SHIPS SOLD: Startracker, Patriot, Rhino *DIAMETER: 8,201 km. *MASS: 3.38 x 10e24 kg. *TERRAIN: Desert *TEMPERATURE: -88°C to 100°C *ESCAPE VELOCITY: 9.02 km/sec Planet Abilene A bleak moon with no atmosphere to protect it from the meteor strikes that have gouged ragged holes in its crust. Planet Brazos A relatively small gas planet with no useful resources. The LPI Sugarland prison ship and recycling operation orbits nearby, dumping much of its toxic waste into Brazos' gravity well. Planet Chisos A hellish world of freezing nights and burning days, devoid of any life. Terraforming is impossible and settlement infeasible. Bases Battleship Mississippi The Battleship Mississippi, constructed in 745 A.S., is the oldest ship still serving in the Liberty Navy. Affectionately referred to by more than one high-ranking officer as "Old Miss," the Mississippi is set to be decommissioned in 805 A.S. and turned into an orbiting military museum. Until that time, it is assigned to the Texas System where it provides additional security for the prison ships in orbit around Houston and attempts to hold the Texas Line surrounding the F-Zone. The Mississippi is under the command of Captain Dane Caruthers. *OWNER: Liberty Navy *SHIPS SOLD: Defender *CLASS: Eagle *CREW: CLASSIFIED *ARMAMENT: CLASSIFIED LPI, Huntsville The prison ship Huntsville, under the control of Liberty Police, Inc. (LPI), is commonly referred to by prisoners and locals alike as "The Wall." Xenos make up a large percentage of the population and are isolated here to minimize exposure to other inmates in the penal system. Apart from the prisoners and jailers, the Bounty Hunters Guild also maintains an onboard presence in the event of any unforeseen escape attempts. *OWNER: Liberty Police, Inc. *SHIPS SOLD: none *CLASS: Tantalus *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Restricted *AMENITIES: Limited *POPULATION: 8K LPI, Sugarland The prison ship Sugarland, under the control of Liberty Police, Inc. (LPI), was built in 600 AS to handle the overflow from Huntsville. Sugarland is particularly hard, as a smelter worked by prison labor operates around the clock to re-process scrap from the Texas and New York debris fields. Apart from the prison population, a large contingent of Liberty Police, Inc. (LPI), Bounty Hunters, and representatives of ALG Waste Disposal round out the personnel on board. *OWNER: Liberty Police, Inc. *SHIPS SOLD: none *CLASS: Tantalus *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Restricted *AMENITIES: Limited *POPULATION: 6K Beaumont Base A Junker base. Junkers are an itinerant population unaffiliated with any colony who salvage and then resell abandoned ships, equipment, and other scrap. *OWNER: The Junkers *SHIPS SOLD: none *CLASS: Unknown *GRAVITY: Unknown *DOCKING: Unknown *AMENITIES: Unknown *POPULATION: Unknown Jump Gates/Holes *Jump Gates **Bering **Hudson **New York *Jump Holes **New York **California **Hudson Wrecks Prudhoe The remains of the Rogue fighter Prudhoe, which disappeared during a Diamond smuggling run. *Contains: **1x Drone Mine **5x Drone Mine Ammo **1x Vegence Turret **1x Countermeasure Dropper **20x Countermeasure Dropper Ammo **2x Usial Lasers **5x Wasp Cruise Disrupter **20x Diamonds Avenger The wreckage of the Avenger, piloted by Bounty Hunter Annie “Shorty” Davis. *Contains: **20x Catapult missle ammo **2x Catapult missles **1x Countermeasure Dropper **20x Countermeasure Dropper Ammo **1x Gunslinger Turret **2x Winchester Lasers Supply Ship Ft. Worth An older model of the C-class utility transport, probably the remains of the supply ship Ft. Worth, which was lost in the Dallas Incident in 521. It was carrying a load of Trade Lane Parts. *Contains: **20x Trade Lane Parts **1x Lrg. Transport Turret **4x Small Transport Turrets Dallas Storage Container The remains of the Dallas research stattion superconductor laboratory, which was destroyed in 521AS after a failed jumpgate experiment . *Contains: **40x Superconductors Fields COMING SOON Category:Systems Category:Liberty Systems